Tale of the Immortals
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Raven and Terra, Terra and Raven.  Two different girls with two similar pasts.  From their respective pasts an evil will emerge to drag them down.  Will they be able to survive or will thier tale come to a tragic end.


Tale of the Immortals

Prologue I: Born of Blood

* * *

><p>The little girl sat in the dark crying as outside the cheers reached a crescendo. The little girl lay there pale and dirty her once shiny, smooth lavender lock now hung limp and her body was crusted in dirt and blood, even her Chakra seemed to dim. As she looked up and that blood stained wall she saw the blood of her parents trickle down it and knew that her parents had at last been sacrificed to theses people's gods and she would be next. She then stood and made her way to the wall and began to lick up her parent's blood and as she drank their memories and experiences poured into her and her Chakra glowed slightly with the power rushing into the little girl.<p>

She sensed the thoughts of the guards before she heard their footsteps, she knew that she only had a few minutes before the guards came to take her too so she moved quickly too lap up the blood pouring down the wall and soak up as much energy and memory as she could. Exactly five minutes later the guards were opening the door and she had to squint for a few seconds before her eyes quickly adapted from complete darkness to light. The guards unlocked the collar around her neck and without speaking lead her out of the room, down the hallway, and into the sunlight. Upon seeing her the crowd cheered even louder their voices rising as she did up the temple stairs to the altar at the top where the priest was waiting bloody knife in hand. As she ascended the stairs and lay upon the altar her mind took her back to the events that had lead up to this.

It had all started barley a week ago it was hard to believe, but it was true, it had happened on her tenth birthday, December 31st 1518. Back then life had been simple or as simple as a five year old empath can be with Wicca parents and neighbors. Raven had been born at midnight exactly just when the old year had died and the new one was born. She grew up in Azarath manor a small piece of land with the aforementioned manor and several cottages. Azarath manor belonged to James Azarath a hefty man who had moved to the manor because he didn't like the city life of London and instead preferred a simple country life. Living on the grounds was William Tell who did the gardening a solemn man of few words. Also upon the grounds was Katherine Grace who managed the interior of the manor and was a rather good cook. Doctor Thomas accompanied James to the manor as he was a great friend and confident of James and he desired to help those out in the countryside.

Then on December 31st 1508 he parents had appeared requesting the services of Doctor Thomas and then Raven was born. Everyone was enchanted by her and when Raven's mother Arella helped Doctor Thomas with his medicine and Raven's father Alan helped with the gardening and farming, the family was accepted with open arms. Over time Raven grew to be a fine young woman well loved by everyone from the big-hearted James to the staff to the solemn William. As the people of Azarath manor showered her with love it came to be that it was revealed that Raven had strange powers; she could sense emotion, move objects, fly, and fight. The revelation was startling, but everyone saw it as proof of Raven's uniqueness, all except for one of the staff. The man fled the manor a fortnight before Raven's tenth birthday and made his way to London where he met a man known as Brother Sanguis

The day of Raven's birth Brother Sanguis led a raid on Azarath Manor causing the staff to flee and in desperation Raven teleported James, Thomas, William, Katherine, herself, and her mother and father. They arrived in an unknown place and unfortunately they were quickly discovered and captured. Then they were taken to a temple shaped like a pyramid with statues of snakes adorning it. Once there they were thrown into a pitch black room with one wall covered in blood by the smell and feel of it. Immediately after being thrown in what little strength Raven had left, left her and she collapsed. She would have died there if it were not for the sacrifice of James who hammered on the door and when it was opened he made rude gestures and noises all the while pointing at one of the statues. The guards dragged him off and moments later William noticed that by the smell fresh blood was trickling down the wall. Raven's mother and father rushed her to the wall and let some of the blood pool into their cupped hands and begged Raven to drink. As soon as the blood passed her throat strength seemed to return to her and she fell deep asleep.

When she came too she noticed that she could see in the darkness. As she stirred so did everyone else who crawled slowly and with some difficulty over to her. Her mother explained what had just happened and how on December 30th 1508 they had been forced to flee their home after assisting a vampire. According to her mother, who was told by the vampire, vampires were not creatures of evil as many mistakenly believed, but creatures of desperation. The vampire's tale was a sad one as were so many before it. One day his village had been raided by bandits and almost the entire town was slaughtered as he had laid there dying forced to watch the life leave his love's eyes he swore vengeance on the bandits. Near death he preformed the desperate act of drinking of his love's blood and immediately small snatches of her memories came to him as well as great strength. He arose and sought out the bandits and slaughtered them to a man. As he soon discovered though the gift came with a price, his wounds drained him of his blood and weakened him and only by the drinking of more blood could he maintain and increase his power.

Once he had finished with the bandits he returned to his village only to be cast out when people saw his red eyes filled with the blood that sustained him. He wandered the world for over a hundred years and discovered that his body no longer supplied the blood he needed so he was forced to replenish the blood that was eventually drained from his body. He discovered that he could survive by drinking animal blood, but he had to drink quite a bit. However, when he drank human blood he felt the increase in his power and needed to take only a small amount. Eventually though the church caught up to him and he wandered wounded into the village of Raven's parents.

As soon as the tale was done Raven's parents explained why they gave Raven this gift. They didn't want her to die and they theorized that by allowing these people to sacrifice them Raven would hopefully be imbued with enough strength to break free. One side benefit they discovered was that Raven with her powers of the mind was able to draw more of the memories, personalities, and power from the blood of the person then a normal vampire. Knowing that they would be with Raven forever and as it would mean a chance for the young woman to escape over the next week the other three offered themselves up to be sacrificed. Then a week later became the now and now as the knife descended Raven acted.

Her arm moved blindingly fast and caught the priest's wrist and with a sharp snap she shattered his wrist and caught the dagger in her other hand. The priest cried out as she finally opened her blazing red eyes and with a quick slash opened his throat with the dagger and caught some of the blood that poured from the fatal wound. She then dropped the body and hurled the dagger into the chest of one of the guards and sprang among the rest with fist and feet flying, fueled by her rage and given life-force she soon tore through the guards. The crowd below watched in shock that soon gave way to rage and for one instant it seemed that the eyes of the crowd glowed red as they hurled themselves to the temple top. While this would have defeated others Raven simply drank more of the spilled blood and using her powers she demolished most of the temple and hurled the ruins at the mob. Few survived to reach her and when the silence finally filled the air Raven fled.

Emerging from the ruins a figure in a white habit with the cowl covering its face, it moved amongst the carnage stopping only to fill a chalice with blood every once in a while and drinking from it. Once the figure seemed to drink its fill it turned towards a group of people that stood there their eyes aglow and told them to leave and return in one hour. Once the group was gone the figure disappeared and reappeared in a clearing near a bustling conquistador camp. Steeping away from the woods the figure was greeted with 'Hola Brother Sangre'. He soon made his way towards the center of the camp and to the figure of one Hernándo Cortés. He informed the man of his _vision_ of a destroyed heathen temple and bade the man to make his way there.

Cortez trusting the man with blind faith ordered his men to strike camp and depart. Once there they stood amongst the carnage when a group of people appeared and bowed towards Cortez. With some difficulty Cortez explained why they were hear and commanded the natives to join him. Marching ever onwards towards the capital of the Aztec Empire Cortez and his men never noticed the odd man's disappearance or the satisfied look upon Brother Sangre's face.

Raven after a few weeks of moving amongst the jungles that surrounded the destroyed temple hunting to secure enough strength to attempt to teleport back to Azarath Manor. Once she believed she was ready she uttered her words of power that her mother had taught her to help her focus and she was gone. Her arrival at Azarath Manor was unnoticed as the burned hulks of the buildings were obviously abandoned. Forcing herself to remain calm and to keep the red from her eyes she turned and walked away never looking back. A fortnight later found her in London and outside a building with a sign reading 'Mrs. Grimmwood's Finish School for Girls'. With a steady knock the door opened on the beginning of Raven's new life.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hello everyone, how are you? This is Tale of the Immortals or T.I. for short. Now I will be happy to reply to everyone's question and notices of things that could be approved. I do hope thought that this tale will eventually answer all your questions, but should you find something lacking please let me know. Now a few basic facts starting with this tale is an A.U. that will have some ties to the cannon. Also as you can probably tell Trigon will not enter this story instead Raven will have a new evil to face. This is only the beginning of the tale and I hope that you all will bear with me as I attempt to create a story that many will find pleasing, obviously I can not make everyone happy, but I am willing to try. So please leave a review, hope to hear from you all soon.<p>

S.M.P.


End file.
